A New Beginning Part Two Chapter 1
by believable-pen
Summary: A body is found in Bute Park then another on a tour bus. But what killed them... and Ianto Jones
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning Part Two [3 months on]

Chapter 1

Jack walked around the body trying to fathom out what killed the man. There wasn't a mark on him.

"Better get him back," Jack said, "let Owen do an autopsy."

"Right," said Ianto, getting down on one knee.

"Here, let me help."

Ianto put his hand up, to stop Jack. "No, I've got it, thanks, Jack."

Ianto lifted the man into his arms and carried him to the back of the SUV. Placing him in the back , he closed the door and got in the passenger seat beside Jack.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed."

Ianto shook his head. "Drive, Jack."

Jack started the engine and headed towards the Bay.

"Have you been working out down in the archives?"

"No."

"Mmm."

Ianto smiled. "Who needs to work out when they have you."

Jack saw the glint in the younger man's eye.

"Why Ianto Jones. I don't know what you're talking about."

"As if."

They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Owen was busy helping Tosh when Jack and Ianto arrived with the body. Jack was carrying him, and placed him on the autopsy table.

"Not a mark on him. Do your stuff, Owen."

"Where was 'e found?"

"Bute Park."

"Couldn't 'ave been outside long."

"Why?" asked Ianto.

"He's quite dry. It rained last night," he smiled at Ianto. "You should get out more."

Ianto blushed.

Jack jumped in and spared Ianto anymore blushes. "So, when can I have the results?"

Owen took the hint and got to work. "I'll bring the report to you, as soon as I've finished up."

"Thanks." Jack said and went up to his office. "Ianto, coffee."

Relieved, Ianto headed for the coffee machine.

Gwen winked at Tosh, who laughed.

"Get out more," said Gwen. "Right."

Taking coffee to Gwen and Tosh first, Ianto placed it on the workstations. Then he took coffee to Owen.

"Great. I could do with coffee right about now."

Ianto nodded his understanding.

Jack was the last one to get coffee. Industrial strength.

"Thanks, Cariad."

Ianto bowed his head, then left.

Everyone had accepted Jack and Ianto's relationship. Owen was the least surprised. Gwen on the other hand, thought she and Jack might have a future together. It wasn't to be.

While Jack was away, Rhys finally proposed and Gwen had accepted.

Jack had loved Ianto from the day they first met. During Ianto's suspension, Jack had confessed his love for him, and vice versa. They had spent quite a bit of time together until Ianto had served out the month.

Ianto was the coy and inexperienced pupil Jack the elegant experienced teacher.

Jack was content and happy now with Ianto beside him.

Owen did a full autopsy, and wrote down all his findings. When he had washed up, he took the report to Jack.

"Well?" asked Jack.

"As far as I can see, he was a fit thirty something male. Well developed. No distinguishing marks. No tattoos. No scars. No obvious wounds."

"Cause of death?"

"His heart stopped."

Jack frowned.

"I can't find any other cause of death. His heart just stopped."

"Frightened to death, maybe."

They both turned in the direction of the voice.

"Ianto!"

Ianto shrugged.

"'e's right, Jack. It's a gooda diagnosis than I've got right now."

Ianto turned and left the office.

"Ianto?" Jack called. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yes. Your cup. Sorry." Ianto took the cup and left.

"Why 'ave we got 'im anyway Jack? The body I mean, not Ianto… although…."

Jack glared at Owen.

"Just kiddin', Jack."

"Andy phoned it in. A dead body. No visible cause of death. As you said, quite dry. Must have been dumped there. He thought it was suspicious, so he phoned me."

"So, 'e may or may not have been scared to death. But do we know by who or what?"

"No Rift activity."

"Maybe it's already 'ere."

Jack sighed. "But what are we looking for? He didn't look scared."

"Somethin' stopped 'is heart."

"It ain't necessarily so. It ain't necessarily so. The things that you're liable. To read in the Bible. They ain't necessarily so…."

Singing wafted up from the Hub. Both Jack and Owen walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. Ianto was singing away merrily while filling a black bin bag with rubbish.

"'e's 'appy in 'is work."

Jack smiled. "Yes, he is."

"Right. You got my report. Shall I put him in the freezer for now?"

Jack nodded.

"Jack!" Gwen called.

"Yeah?"

"Another body. Same MO."

"Where?"

"On a tour bus. Parked by the Castle."

"Ianto, you're with me. Owen, put him on ice and get ready for body number two. Gwen, talk to Andy Davidson. See if he's found out anything. Tosh, recheck to tapes on the Rift for the last 48 hours. See if anything slipped by us."

Everyone got on with their work. Ianto waited for Jack.

"Okay," Jack chucked the car keys to Ianto. "You drive."

Ianto smiled.

It was a woman this time. Quite elderly, but with no visible signs of injury. Just like the first body.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Jack asked the driver.

He shook his head. "No. She was up there alone. Got on about ten minutes ago."

Ianto saw a dark shape out of the corner of his eyes. "Jack?"

Jack continued to talk to the drive.

"Was she alone?"

"Jack?"

Jack ignored him.

"Yes. Just her."

"Jack!"

As Jack turned, he saw the look on Ianto's face. Pure ecstasy. Then he collapsed. Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANB Part Two Chapter 2**

**Jack was beside Ianto before he hit the ground. He gave him the kiss of life, pumped his chest.**

"**Don't do this to me, Yan. Breathe! Breathe!"**

**The driver looked on in horror.**

**Jack continued to give CPR, not knowing if his 'kiss' would work a second time.**

"**Call an ambulance," called Jack. "Some one call an ambulance!"**

**The ambulance arrived, and Jack was still giving Ianto CPR. The paramedic took over from Jack, using an oxygen mask and chest compressions.**

"**There's a faint pulse," he said to his colleague. "We need to get him to hospital right away."**

**Putting Ianto on the stretcher, he was placed in the back of the ambulance.**

"**I'll see you there." Jack told the driver.**

**The ambulance drove off, sirens blaring.**

**In the back of the ambulance, the paramedic put a canular into the back of Ianto's right hand and administered fluids. He took his blood pressure and heart rate, connecting him to a monitor. He drew blood from the back of his other hand and put it in three separate vials. **

**Ianto began to get worse.**

"**We're loosing him."**

**The driver stopped, got out and went into the back with his colleague. Jack wasn't far behind. He parked in front of the ambulance and race to the back. **

**They were doing chest compressions again. They opened his jacket, ripped open his shirt and prepared to shock him.**

**Ianto began to cough.**

"**Hold it, his pulse is thready, but getting stronger."**

"**Okay, let's carry on to the hospital."**

**The other paramedic nodded.**

**Jack went back to the SUV. Pushing the coms devise in his right ear, Jack called Gwen.**

"**Something's going on here. Ianto just collapsed. We're on the way to the hospital. Tell Owen to meet me there. Any luck with the tapes?"**

"**No, nothing."**

"**Ianto saw something, I'm sure of it." Jack swallowed. "He had this….look on his face. Then he collapsed."**

"**Is he going to be alright?"**

"**His heart stopped. They managed to get it beating again, but it's touch and go."**

**The rest of the team, as with Ianto, didn't know that Lisa had actually killed Ianto and that Jack had 'kissed' Ianto back to life. It only worked with people he really loved. But had it worked a second time, or was that just the CPR?**

**Arriving at the hospital, Ianto was rushed into A&E. He was seen straight away by a doctor.**

"**He was found collapsed at the scene. Pulse was very week. This gentleman," he pointed to Jack, "was giving CPR when we arrived, and most certainly saved his life."**

**The doctor turned to Jack. "Do you know this man?"**

"**Yes. We're Torchwood."**

**The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I see. Do you know what happened to him?"**

**Jack shook his head. "No. I was talking to the tour bus driver."**

"**Okay. Nurse, full blood workup. Urine sample. MRI and CT scan. Let's see what we can rule out." He turned to Jack. "If you could fill out a form for me, I'd be most grateful."**

**Jack nodded.**

**The curtain was pulled around the cubical while they undressed Ianto and took urine and blood samples. They also took the blood samples the paramedic drew in the ambulance, for comparison.**

**Ianto began to cough again.**

"**Nurse, oxygen. 100%."**

"**Yes, doctor."**

"**No, no!"**

**Ianto began to lash out.**

"**Jack? Jack!"**

**Jack pushed through the curtain, taking hold of Ianto's hand.**

"**It's okay. I'm here, Yan."**

"**His face! I've never….seen anything so beautiful. Did….you see him?"**

"**No."**

"**I….I felt at….at peace."**

"**You were dead, Yan. It killed you! What was it?"**

**Ianto coughed again. "Dark shadow, but oh so beautiful. It took my breath way."**

"**Literally," said Jack. "Owen's on his way."**

**Jack rubbed Ianto's arm, trying to comfort him.**

"**I want….to see it again, Jack."**

"**It killed you, Cariad. You don't want to, believe me."**

**The nurse put the oxygen mask on Ianto and then looked from Jack to Ianto at hearing the endearment.**

"**Er, would you like me to leave you alone for a few minutes?"**

**Jack shook his head. "No. Do your tests. Please."**

**Nodding, the nurse called for the porter.**

"**MRI and then CT scan," she told him.**

**The porter wheeled Ianto away, leaving Jack to stare at the space left where the bed was.**

**Owen arrived five minutes later.**

"**Jack?"**

"**They've taken him for a CT scan and MRI."**

"**What the fuck 'appened?"**

"**Ianto said he saw a dark shape. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Said it took his breath away."**

"**Cause of death." Concluded Owen.**

"**Yeah. Lack of breath."**

"**Did you see anything'?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**The second body?"**

"**The same as the first. That's three down. How many more to go?"**

"'**ow can you capture a shape, Jack?"**

**Jack shook his head. "I wouldn't know where to start, Owen. But Ianto said he wanted to see it again."**

**Owen looked at Jack. "'e's got to be kiddin'."**

**Jack shook his head again. "He was deadly serious."**


	3. Chapter 3

ANB Part 2 Chapter 3

Jack and Owen waited together until Ianto was brought back to the cubical by the porter. The doctor arrived shortly after.

"There doesn't appear to be any brain damage. Nothing showing up on the MRI or CT scans," the doctor scratched his chin. "I'm at a loss to diagnose his condition."

"Okay," said Owen. "I'm a doctor. Can you release Mr Jones into my care?"

"Well, yes, of course. But I don't see what you…."

"He'll be fine with us," interrupted Jack.

"In that case, he's free to go."

"I'll sign any paperwork," added Owen.

Jack got Ianto's clothes out of the locker and helped him dress. Owen took out the canular.

"Let's get you back to the Hub. I wanna run some tests of my own."

Ianto looked blankly at Owen. I feel…okay."

He tried to stand on wobbly legs. Jack had to steady him.

"Yeah, so I see." Owen smiled. "Come on."

Once back at the Hub, Ianto stood in the middle of the floor, smiling at Myfanwye.

"I missed you, too," pause. "Did he. No?"

"What are you doin'?" asked Owen.

"Myfanwye said you fed her."

Owen nodded.

Ianto laughed. "You swore at her."

"How did you know that?"

"She told me. In my head. I can hear her."

"'e's right. I did feed 'er. Nearly took my 'and off."

"What did you say to her?"

"Bloody bird."

Jack laughed.

"She likes you."

Owen smiled. "Can I 'ave a word, Jack?"

"Mmm."

They moved away from Ianto.

"That _**thing **_must have transferred something to Ianto."

"When it took his life?"

"Yeah."

Jack looked at Ianto. "What else did it take?"

"'ow you feelin', mate?" Owen asked Ianto.

"Mmm, fine. Anyone for coffee?" Ianto made his way up to the coffee machine. "Arh!"

"What?" asked Jack.

"How….how do I make coffee?"

"Ianto?"

"I can't remember, Jack. I can't remember!"

There was panic in his voice.

Jack rushed to his side. "It's okay, Ianto. Ianto, look at me. It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I can't remember."

"It'll come back to you. Owen will show you. Won't you Owen?"

"Yeah, right."

"He makes crap coffee, you know he does." Ianto informed Jack.

Owen sighed. "I'll show you the basics. You'll remember. You will."

Ianto closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. "I can converse with a prehistoric bird, but I can't make coffee. Fuck!" He slammed his fist into the counter top.

"Ianto!" Jack pulled him away. "Stop it!"

"What else is going to happen, Jack? Am I suddenly going to become incontinent? Loose my marbles? Start talking a foreign language? What?"

"Calm down, Ianto," said Owen.

"I will _**not **_calm down. You don't know how it feels, inside."

Pushing passed Jack, Ianto went towards the stairs leading to the cells and the archives.

"Shouldn't you go after him, Jack?" asked Gwen.

Jack shook his head. "No. If he need us, he knows where we are."

Ianto stood outside the Weevil's cell, just looking at it. They were both calm.

"It's alright for you." Ianto said.

"No, it isn't," came the reply.

"I can hear you. In my head."

"I know."

"I was okay this morning."

" Unlock the door. Let me out."

"I….I can't."

"It's easy. You can if you want to."

Ianto looked at the keys hanging by the main doorway.

"If I let you out, you'll kill me."

"No, I won't. Come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Yes. Think of the possibilities."

"They….need me."

The Weevil laughed. "We need you more."

Ianto moved towards the door, taking the keys of the hook.


	4. Chapter 4

ANB Part 2 Chapter 4

Ianto walked towards the cell, key in hand.

"That's it. Just unlock this door and we can leave together."

"How will we get out? They'll see you."

"Wait until they leave."

"But, Jack…."

"You can take him away from here and let me escape. Come to us later. You'll find us. You'll hear us."

Ianto unlocked the door and the Weevil stood before him. Ianto shivered. "

You will hear our voices." Weevils sniffed Ianto. Come to us later."

Ianto nodded.

"Go now, they will be looking for you."

Putting the keys back, Ianto went up to the main Hub area. Jack was in his office. Gwen and Tosh were at their workstations. Owen was nowhere to be seen.

"Ianto, Owen just popped out for coffee and sandwiches. We ordered you some."

Ianto smiled. "Thanks."

Jack came out of his office. "Ianto, my office."

Ianto smiled shyly at Jack and headed for the stairs. Entering the office, he stood before the desk.

"Sit."

Ianto obeyed.

"I am going to ask you a question and I want the truth. Okay?"

Ianto swallowed hard. "Okay."

"How are you feeling."

Ianto sighed with relief. "I'm….fine. Confused, but fine. Really. I'm sorry about before. It was a bit of a shock to say the least. After all, I am the coffee King." Ianto laughed.

"And you will be again, I promise you."

Ianto smiled. "I better get down to the archives. Lots to do down there today." Ianto got up to leave.

"That can wait until after you've had your coffee and eaten." Jack said sternly.

Sitting down again, Ianto nodded. "I guess it can wait another ten minutes or so."

"You bet your sweet ass, it can." Jack replied, winking.

Owen arrived with coffee and sandwiches for all. Ianto nibbled at his sandwich, but ate little. The coffee went down rather well. In fact, since he got back from the hospital, he was feeling really thirsty. Going first to the kitchen, Ianto filled a glass with milk, drunk it then refilled it. Then he drank a bottle of still water. Owen was watching him from where he was standing with Gwen.

"Ianto must be thirsty after that sandwich," he half laughed, but was a little concerned. He wondered if Jack had noticed, and looked up the his office.

Jack was standing in the doorway, looking down at Ianto.

"Yep, he noticed, too."

Jack moved slowly down the stairs and over to the small kitchen area. Ianto was just opening a second bottle of water.

"Thirsty?" asked Jack.

Ianto spun round, spilling some of the water.

"Jack, er, yes, I am, actually. Mmm, thirsty."

"I didn't mean to make you jump, sorry."

"It's okay, really. A little nervous, I guess." Ianto tried to smile.

"You headed to archives now?"

"Yes. Lots of filing and calibrating files. Did you need anything?"

Jack shook his head. "No."

"Right the, better get to it. Soon be knocking off time." Then he was gone.

Owen and Jack exchanged worried glances.

Ianto went down to the archives, but first check on the Weevil. It was still sat in the cell, but the door was now open.

"You will be leaving soon?"

"Another couple of hours. Sorry."

"How about me?"

Ianto moved to the next cell.

"Pardon?"

"I said, how about me. You've unlocked Weevil's cell. Unlock mine."

"But…."

He Blowfish laughed. "Don't have to talk anymore, do I?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Unlock the door. I'll slip away with Weevil."

"I don't know.""I won't hurt you, I just want to get out of here".

Ianto walked to the keys, picked them off the hook and went back to Blowfish's cell. Unlocking the door, he stood back.

"I won't kill you. We need you. Go about your work. Don't draw attention to yourself."

Ianto put the keys back and continued down to archives. He collated, filed, photocopied and wrote out reports until his head was spinning. Looking at his watch, he noticed it was nearly 5pm. _**Time to finish up here and get back upstairs**_

Gwen and Tosh were just leaving. Jack and Owen were in the autopsy bay, talking. They both had serious looks on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" asked Ianto.

"Yeah," replied Jack. "We got the woman from the bus. We were discussing her autopsy."

"And?"

Jack looked at Owen.

"Her brain was turned to mush." Owen looked at the table. "I checked the guy in the freezer. So was 'is."

"Really? That _**thing **_did that to them?"

Owen nodded.

"But I'm okay. The doctor gave me to all clear, didn't he?"

Again, Owen nodded.

"So….no worries, right?"

Silence.

Ianto laughed nervously. "Come on, guys. Look at me," Ianto stretched out his arms. "I'm fine."

"Accept you can hear alien voices in your head."

"Myfanwye isn't alien. Prehistoric, maybe."

"No, she's not."

Ianto shivered. Had he been discovered? Did they know about him opening the cell doors?

"But it we're still concerned."

"Don't be. I'm finding it….fascinating."

"Okay. Owen, you may as well get off home, too. Nothing happening here."

_**If the only knew, **_thought Ianto, _**they wouldn't think that**_

Far below the main Hub area, the Weevil and Blowfish were in the same cell, communicating with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

ANB Pt 2 Chapter 5

With everyone now gone, Jack and Ianto were alone. Jack walked up behind Ianto, putting his arms around the young Welshman's slender waist.

"Mmm, missed you today." He kissed the back of his neck.

"Me, too,"

"Early night?"

"Er, I thought maybe we could go out for dinner. Do you mind?"

Jack shook his head. "Of course not. Whatever you want, Yan." He turned Ianto to face him, lifting his chin so their lips met. "I love kissing you."

Ianto smiled in between kisses. "Me, too."

"You are very agreeable, Ianto Jones."

"Yes I am." Turning his head slightly, he kissed Jack passionately.

Jack moved his arms up to pull the younger man even closer. Ianto didn't object. Their kisses became more passionate, as Jack guided them over to the old sofa. Sitting down, Jack pushed Ianto into a lying position. Carefully, Jack undid Ianto's belt and zipper, taking his trousers down. He smiled at the younger man, lifting him gently, removing both trousers and boxer shorts in one go. Jack then unbuttoned the waistcoat and then loosened his tie, leaving his shirt until last. Slowly he undid each button, heightening Ianto's pleasure by kissing his stomach, his chest. Taking each erect nipple into his mouth, he toyed with them. Sucked them. Nibbled them. Finally, Ianto was naked save for his shoes and socks. Jack undid each shoelace, took of the shoes and then the socks. He smiled down at the naked beauty under him.

Kneeling down beside the sofa, Jack started kissing Ianto on the lips, then his neck, his chest, his stomach. Finally he came to rest over his now erect penis. Ianto threw his head back, moaning softly, as Jack took him into his mouth.

"Oh, God!" moaned Ianto, being taken to the edge by Jack's skilful manipulation of his manhood.

Jack smiled, knowing full well what he was doing to the younger man. He rolled his tongue around the tip of Ianto's shaft, then taking it into his mouth and holding it there. Ianto fought the urge to thrust. His body stiffened and relaxed with each onslaught from Jack's tongue. He buryed his hands in his lover's hair.

"Please!" he whispered, pleading for Jack to let him fall over the edge. "I'm so close, please."

Jack moved skilfully over Ianto's erection, and finally brought him to climax, greedily swallowing his seed. Ianto arched his back, pushing into Jack's mouth.

"Oh, God, Jack!"

As the waves of pleasure subsided, Jack put his arms around Ianto and held him close. There were tears in his young lover's eyes. Tears of joy, of pleasure, of contentment.

"I love you, so much, Cariad, it hurts," Ianto whispered into Jack's hair.

"And I love you more each day." Jack told him, smoothing back damp hair. "You still want to go out for something to eat?"

Ianto nodded.

"That's because you didn't eat much earlier."

"I wasn't hungry then, and I am still so thirsty."

"Okay, go grab a shower, I'll see you back here in fifteen minutes." Jack kissed him one more time before Ianto gathered up his clothes and walked naked to the shower room.

Blowfish and Weevil were growing impatient. They wanted to get out of this place. It had been their prison for far too long. Walking to the stairs, Blowfish listened. He could hear a voice. An excited, pleading voice. It was the man who opened the doors. He sounded in pain. Was he? Blowfish began to climb the stairs, peeping around the corner. What were they doing. He smiled. Arh, now he knew.

Ianto showered quickly, dried himself well, and got dressed. Going back to where Jack was, he looked around, feeling as if he was being watched. He shrugged it off.

"Come on, Jones. I'm starving."

"Really." mused Ianto. "I would never have guessed."

Myfanwye glided by as they walked towards the sliding door.

"See you later, my beauty," called Ianto.

Leaving the Hub through the Information Centre, Jack and Ianto went to the Oriental Pearl for a Chinese meal. Ianto never turned down a bowl of noodles.

Finally, Blowfish and Weevil made it up into the Hub. They moved through the sliding door and broke through into the Information Centre and then smashed the main door to the Centre to make their escape.

Ianto held his head as both Blowfish and Weevil made noises in their own heads.

"Yan, you okay?"

Ianto looked out of the window, but didn't see anything. "Yeah, I just had a sharp pain. It's gone now." he smiled, trying to put Jack as ease. "Let's order."

Jack called the waiter over and they ordered.

The meal was delicious, the company better. Both men had eyes for no one else. The waitress tried to flirt with Jack, but he was having none of it. Ianto was the only person he saw.

Walking back to the Information Centre, Jack noticed the broken door. Taking out his gun, he motioned Ianto to stay back. Going inside, he noticed the inside door was also broken open.

"Something came from inside, out," explained Jack.

Ianto looked around them, hoping the Blowfish and Weevil were far away by now.

Jack called to Ianto. "It's safe to come in. I'll get something to prop against the doors and keep them closed.

Ianto found a piece of wood first. He lifted it above his head and brought it down across the back of Jack's neck. He heard it snap. He'd broken Jack's neck. He fell to the floor, dead.

"I'm so sorry, Cariad. Forgive me."

Ianto could hear the voices in his head beckon him. He ran out of the Information Centre and off in the direction of the Norwegian Church. Off to join the Weevils. He had a smile on his face. A smile that even scared him.


	6. Chapter 6

ANB Pt 2 Chapter 6

As Ianto moved closer to the voices he heard in his head, his heart began to beat faster. He wasn't sure if it was from all the walking he'd done, or from pure excitement of what was to come.

What had he left behind? He'd killed Jack, in his efforts to get away, to be with Weevils. He'd killed his lover. True, he'd come back to life in an hour or so, but he would be broken hearted that Ianto could do that to him. Jack would feel betrayed again, once he found the Weevil and Blowfish gone.

Ianto travelled on through the night, going from one place to another.

From the Bay, into town. Out again into Bute Park. His legs were beginning to ache.

So was his heart.

Ianto finally sat down on a bench, unable to go on any further. He put his head in his hands, trying to make sense of what he was doing. I sound from behind him, made him sit up straight. A Weevil stood there, watching him.

"I'm too tired to fight. Just get it over with."

"Why should I do that. I said we'd meet again."

"You!"

"Come. Meet the others. They await your arrival."

"I….can't. I'm tired of all this. I want it to end."

"Come." the Weevil was saying. "Come."

Ianto put his hands over his ears. "Please, stop," he sighed. "Please."

Jack took a deep breath, as air flooded into his lungs again. It felt like he'd swallowed broken glass. It gnawed at his insides, making his stomach chern. Sitting up, he looked around him.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

Silence greeted him and the sight of the two broken doors.

Getting to his feet, Jack went through the sliding door into the Hub. It was eerily silent.

"Ianto?"

Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he remembered.

"Why, Yan?"

Moving to a monitor, Jack brought up various locations around the Hub. He looked at the monitor showing the cells. They were empty.

"What are you up to, Ianto Jones? Why set then free?"

"What the hell is goin' on 'ere, Jack?" asked Owen, entering the Hub. "'ho broke the doors?"

"The cells are empty and Ianto is missing." he rubbed the back of his neck again. "He….hit me last night."

"Hit you?"

"Yeah. Broke my neck."

"He killed you, you mean?"

Jack nodded.

"You think he let them out of the cells?"

Jack nodded again.

"Why?"

"Maybe he can hear them, too."

"Shit, Jack. Where is 'e?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

"How, exactly?"

"Run the tapes back, see if Ianto is conversing with the enemy."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Never thought of that. Good idea, Jack."

Jack and Owen were looking through tapes of the day before when Gwen and Tosh arrived with coffee.

"What happened to the doors, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Weevil and Blowfish, we think."

"They broke in?" this from Tosh.

"No. They broke out. I think Ianto unlocked the cells."

"Why would he do that, Jack? They'd kill him."

"Not if they could communicate with him."

"Jack," said Owen, "I've got something."

Jack looked at the monitor. Ianto was stood before the Weevil's cell.

"Turn up the volume."

"It's alright for you." Ianto was sayimg. Then he looked like he was listening.

"I can hear you. In my head." Pause. "I was okay this morning." Another pause. "I….I can't." Ianto looked at the keys hanging by the main doorway.

"If I let you out, you'll kill me." Pause. "Come with you?" He looked away. "They….need me." Ianto moved towards the door, taking the keys of the hook,then he walked towards the cell, key in hand. "How will we get out? They'll see you." Ianto put the key in the lock. "But, Jack…." Ianto unlocked the door and the Weevil stood before him. Ianto shivered.

Jack pressed the pause button and zoomed in on Ianto's face.

"'e's out of 'is depth, Jack. Those voices in 'is 'ead."

"Then we have to find him, and fast."

"Track him," said Tosh. "We all have a built in tracker now."

Jack smiled. "Tosh, you're a genius. Do it."

Turning on her computer, Tosh keyed in about a dozen numbers then Ianto's name. A map and grid reference appeared on the screen.

"Got him. Bute Park. He's static."

"Owen with me. Gwen see if you can get someone to mend the doors then retcon them for a few hours. Tosh patch Ianto's coordinate through to the SUV, we'll track him from there."

Jack and Owen rushed out to the SUV.

"Still can't believe Ianto would kill you and run off with the Weevil and Blowfish." said Owen.

"They're in his head, Owen. That _**thing **_did this to him."

Owen sighed. "Then we 'ave to find it and make it take it back."

Jack looked at Owen. "But how?"

"Well, it hasn't taken anymore lives. Maybe it's not finished with Ianto yet."

"You mean the Weevils are working with it?"

Owen nodded.

"Sounds plausible."

"Thank you."

Despite himself, Jack allowed himself a smile.

Ianto stood, walking towards the Weevil. "I let you out, isn't that enough? What do you want from me?"

"Not us. The Grand One."

"Grand what?"

"He let you hear us."

"The dark shape I saw?"

"Yes."

"But it killed me."

"You were revived. He planted a gift in your mind."

"A curse, more like," replied Ianto, looking around. "Is it here, now?"

"No."

"Will I see it?"

"No."

"Then what's the use." Ianto sat down again.

"He needs you. You are important to him."

He got closer to Ianto, putting his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"He needs your body."

There was pain, and then just blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

ANB Pt 2 Chapter 7

Jack and Owen arrived at Bute Park just in time to see a dark shadow hovering over the motionless body of Ianto Jones. Getting out of the car, Jack ran towards it.

"Ianto!"

The shadow turned to look at him, then began to melt into Ianto.

"No!" shouted Jack, throwing himself upon Ianto.

The creature squealed, leaving Ianto.

"Get your shapeless body off of him!"

"Jack!" called Owen. "Watch out for the Weevil."

Owen raced back to the SUV for the Weevil stray.

"Jack! Catch!"

Owen tossed the can of spray to Jack, who caught it. He took off the top and aimed it at the Weevil. The spray caught him full in the face, making him squeal, then back off.

"Owen, grab Ianto."

Owen ran forward. Grabbed Ianto under each arm Owen managed to drag him back towards the car.

The dark shadow bore down on Jack.

"That's it, come to papa."

The Weevil backed off as Jack taunted the dark shape.

"You can't have him, but you can have me. Come on! What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

"Jack, come on!" called Owen.

Jack turned to see Owen helping a dazed Ianto into the back of the SUV.

"Jack!"

Sighing, Jack backed away and headed for the car.

"We have to get Ianto back to the Hub. 'is shoulder's bleedin'."

Jack looked at Ianto. His light blue shirt was turning red.

"Damn! Okay, drive."

Jack leaned into the back seat, placing his hand against Ianto's cheek.

"He's burning up."

"The Weevil must have done that. I'll clean him up when we get back." Owen looked in the rear view mirror. "Er, Jack. We're being followed." Jack looked through the back window. "Doesn't give up, does it?"

"I can't outrun it. It's after Ianto."

"Over my dead body."

Owen looked at Jack.

"Just keep driving. Don't stop til reach the Water Tower."

"Got it."

Owen drove until he could see the shinning silver Water Tower. He braked in front of it. Jack got out.

"Where's Jack going?" asked Ianto.

"Just concentrate on getting on the lift."

"Not….without….Jack."

Owen pulled Ianto out of the car and up onto the lift.

"Yes, without Jack."

Ianto tried to break free, but wasn't strong enough.

"No!"

The lift started to descend into the Hub.

"Gwen, get the autopsy table ready. Ianto's bleeding quite badly."

Gwen rushed to the room, covering the table with a white sheet. Then she got gauze, bandages and sterile water ready for Owen.

"Jack!"

"He'll be fine. 'e's indestructible, remember?"

Owen half carried half dragged Ianto to the table, placing him on it.

"Gwen, can you assist me. Need to get 'is jacket and shirt off."

Gwen helped Owen, while Tosh kept an eye on what was happening by the Water Tower.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?" said Jack. "Try and take over my body."

"They're coming," muttered Ianto. "I can hear them….in my head."

"Tosh, warm Jack."

"Jack, there's something coming. Ianto can hear them."

"The more the merrier."

"Have to….help….Jack."

Ianto tried to sit up but Owen just pushed his back down gently.

"You are going to bleed to death if you don't lie still."

Taking off his jacket, tie and shirt, Owen inspected his shoulder.

"They're deep, needs stitching."

"I'll get the needle and thread."

Owen laughed. "We ain't doin' needlework."

"In a way, you are," said Gwen.

Jack watched as the dark form swirled around him, figuring out what to do next.

"You won't have him. He's mine!"

Weevils started appearing by the Millennium Centre.

"Tosh, bring up the sound on that recording I did last month."

Pushing a few buttons, Tosh sat back and watched the monitor.

"It's on, Jack."

"I can't 'ear anything'," said Owen.

The Weevils held their hands over their ear.

"No, but they can." Tosh told him.

They ran in different directions, trying to get away from the noise.

"Great, now it's just me and you."

The dark shadow was getting smaller.

"Arh. You don't like the noise either. Tosh, louder."

The shadow slowly began to shrink until it was no more.

"One point for the good guys," said Owen, swabbing Ianto's shoulder.

"Jack!"

"Settle down. 'e's okay." Owen pushed a needle into Ianto's shoulder.

"Arh!"

"Sorry, mate. Gotta numb it first. Tosh, get Jack down here. Calm Ianto down."

"Will do. Jack, are you coming down?"

"On my way."

Jack jump off the lift before it reached the bottom and went straight to the autopsy room.

"Has….it gone/" asked Ianto.

"Yep. Dissolved."

"I'm….sorry I….hit you."

"It's okay," Jack brushed his cheek. "I understand."

And he did.

"I killed you!"

"But I come back. I always come back."

Ianto's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I am….so sorry, Cariad."

"Sshh. It's okay, Yan."

Ianto shook his head.

"I don't know….why I did it. I…."

"It was too powerful for you. It had a hold over you. You weren't to blame."

Ianto nodded.

"I gave 'im a mild sedative with the aesthetic. 'e might be out for a while."

Jack nodded. "Good."

Owen began to stitch Ianto's wounds.

Two weeks later, Jack and Ianto were in town buying a few things, and stopped for coffee near the monument.

"Why didn't it kill me, Jack?"

"I think it needed someone with a strong mind. Third time luck."

"So, it wanted me to live?"

"Yep."

"You….kissed me again."

"I kiss you all the time, Yan." Jack joked.

"You know what I mean."

Jack nodded.

"You brought me back to life, twice."

"Yes."

"I can understand the second time, but why, after Lisa?"

"Because I loved you. I wanted you to live."

"I'm glad," Ianto smiled, touching Jack's hand with his own. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too."

"Can we stay in tonight? Wear pyjamas. Eat marshmallows and drink hot chocolate. Watch a sloppy movie."

"Anything your heart desires, Yan."

"Mmmm, you, Cariad. I desire only you."

THE END


End file.
